Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a Windows® environment, in a conventional printer driver (v3 printer driver) architecture, a vendor could provide a bidirectional control module called a language monitor. The language monitor could control sending/receiving of a print job, and also an information write and obtainment request from various applications to a printer.
Recently, a standard information sending/receiving method using a Bidirectional (Bidi) schema by a next-generation printer driver (v4 printer driver) architecture has been developed. The language monitor does not exist in this next-generation v4 printer driver architecture, making it difficult to perform free information sending/receiving control. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0067120 describes a standard information sending/receiving method using a Bidi schema. In particular, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0067120 discloses a technique of reading out, by a port monitor of an OS (Operating System), an externally dependent file called a Bidi extension file bundled with a printer driver or a Bidi extension JavaScript (Bidi extension JS) file. In this externally dependent file, a unique information sending/receiving specification for each printer vendor which creates the printer driver is implemented.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0067120, however, a problem that while one software performs information sending/receiving processing by using the Bidi schema, the other software interrupts information sending/receiving by using the Bidi schema is not considered. As a result, for example, information that should be obtained by the one software may be sent to the other software, and user-intended processing may not be performed.